Lost Heaven
by Sadikevil
Summary: Voila ce qui ce passe quand Akatsukie s'allie avec Orochimaru... Et surtout, quand deux accros de torture s'allient dodie rogue et immelman ca donne ceci
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Heaven**

**Genre :** angst, drama, romance

**Auteurs:** Sadikevil (Dodie Rogue et Immelman)  
Je vois vos yeux bizarres, mais c'est normal nous nous sommes alliées pour faire régner la terreur

**Dodie : **-.- s'il te plait, en fait ce pseudo car :  
Parce qu'on est sadique, on adore torturer nos persos et les faires mourir C'est une réputation à tenir

**Pairing :** narusasu (¤ç¤) Immelman / Kakasaku (¤o¤) Dodie Rogue

**Immelman :** muhahaha  
**Kakashi :** je vais perdre quelques parties du corps moi .  
**Dodie :** nyahahahaha l'amour est une épreuve ¤ççççç¤  
**Naruto,Sasuke et sakura :** TT c'est notre fin  
**Dodie : **Vous me connaissez hein ?  
**Sakura et Kakashi :** Trop...  
**Dodie :** La je peux vous dires, d'après ce que je sais, que vous allez souffrir, muahahahahahahahahahaha  
**Sakura et Kakashi :** ... ÖÖ -Kakashi et Sakura s'enfuient-  
**Immelman, tout en retenant les deux fuyard :** Bon, bon, on va commenceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer  
hihihihi

**-Dodie et Immelman se frottent les mains-**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
**  
**°Chapitre 1°**

-"Papa, papa ! Maman reviens, je la vois !"

Un petit garçon courrait à travers toute la maison.  
Un grande maison, deux étages, de couleurs briques.  
Un homme s'approcha de lui, le saisissant par la taille, et il le souleva de terre pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-"C'est vrai, tu as vu maman ?"  
-"Oui, je l'ai vue, elle va bientôt arriver !"  
-"Alors allons l'acceuillir"

Ils décendirent tout les deux, et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.  
Le petit garçon d'environ 5 ans, sauta des bras de son père, quelques mèches de sa chevelure argentée dansant sur son front, ses yeux vers pétillant de joie, et il ouvrit la porte en grand, sous le regard amusé de son père.  
Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses était justement à quelques pas de l'entrée.  
Légèrement surprise, elle finit par sourir, en voyant le petit garçon courrir vers elle.  
Elle s'agenouilla, et le réceptionna dans ses bras.

-"Bonjour, tu m'as manqué Ayate"

Elle le serra tout contre lui, passant sa fine main dans la chevelure argenté du petit garçon.  
Elle leva les yeux vers la personnes qui se tenait devant elle, à quelques pas, et qui lui souriait.

-"Coucou toi, tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ?"

Demanda-t-elle, tout en se relevant, gardant le petit bonhomme dans ses bras.  
L'homme s'approcha alors, et la pris dans ses bras, ne la serrant pas trop pour ne pas faire mal à leurs fils, et il vint l'embrasser tendrement.

-"Tu m'a manqué Sakura"  
-"Toi aussi Kakashi"  
-"Ta mission c'est bien passée ? '  
-"On a quelques soucis, mais ca va aller."  
-"'Bien"

Après deux heurs à jouer avec son fils, Sakura le mis au lit, avant de rejoindre son mari dans la chambre.  
Elle alla s'assoir sur le lit, perdue dans ses songes.  
Kakashi s'approcha, et s'asseya à coté d'elle.

-"A quoi tu pense ?"  
-"Je réfléchissait à tout ce qui c'est produit ces dernières années.  
-"Et que c'est-il passé de particulier ? "

Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourir.

-"Et bien.. Nous sommes mariés (Dodie bave sur son clavier), nous avons un fils de 5 ans qui est adorable. Ino et Shika sont fiancés, Sasuke et Naruto vivent leur relation au grand jours... Tu te rappel de la tête de tout le monde, quand ils l'on annoncés ?"

Kakashi sourit, amusé

-"Oh oui, et ta tête était comique aussi."  
-"Et c'était encore pire, quand à se moment la, Kiba et Shino se sont avancé pour dire que eux aussi s'était mis ensemble. C'était vraiment une journée de fou"  
-"Oui, je suis bien d'accord...En fait, tu as dit que tu avais quelques soucis avec ta mission ?Qu'est ce que c'est ? "  
-"Ah oui.. Donc voila..."

°Pendant ce temps, dans une autre maison dans le village de Konoha°

-"L'Akatsuki se rapproche vraimant trop de Orochimaru, ça me laisse penser qu'ils risquent de s'allier et c'est pas vraiment bon pour nous, tu as remarqué le sourire satisfait d'Itachi, ça fait assez froid dans le dos"  
-"Naruto s'il te plaît arrête avec cette mission"  
-"Mais Sasuke...c'est important...si jamais ils attaquent Konoha on risque de tout perdre...et je..."

Sasuke ne laissa pas Naruto finir sa phrase, il l'embrassa avant

-"Naruto, laisse nous un peu de répit, nous le méritons, et puis pour une fois que personne ne viens nous embêter je voudrais profiter un peu de mon renard a moi..."

Il fit tomber Naruto en arrière sur la canape pour se laisser aller aux plaisirs de l'amour  
Quelques heures plus tard, épuisés, ils dormaient paisiblement, quand quelqu'un fit irruption dans la chambre de nos deux tourtereaux

-"AH! Ben c'est du propres mes cochons"

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut

-"LA VIEILLE mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi!"

Naruto tenta de se cacher dans les couvertures tandis que sasuke se réveillait, hêbété.

-"Moi qui venait voir comment vous alliez, eh bien mes cochons, vous êtes d'une forme olympique n'est ce pas Sasuke ?"

Tsunade lorgna sur Sasuke

-"fufufufu sasuke, tu as pris du muscle, serait ce ton entraînement avec Naruto?"  
-"Cela ne vous regardes pas Hokage-sama"  
-"Sérieusement, que se passe t'il au fief d'Orochimaru?"  
-"Eh bin...j'aimerais que Sakura soit là pour vous faire part de nos découvertes"  
-"Alors habillez vous mes amis, rendez vous dans une heure a Ichiraku"  
-"Ciao sale vieille"

Naruto vola à travers la pièce et Tsunade sorti

-"Naru ça va?"  
-"Ouais ça peut aller, bon habillons nous et allons chercher Sakura "  
-"Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis ,Ayate tonton Naruto arrive "

Naruto s'habilla en 4e vitesse, puis ils sortirent dans Konoha main dans la main ou les murmures allait bon train.

-"Donc pour toi, Orochimaru a convaincu l'Akatsuki?"  
-"Oui car cela serait bénéfique pour eux car quand tu vois..."

°Pendant ce temps, chez Sakura et Kakashi°

-"..Car quand tu vois la puissance de l'Akatsuki, et la puissance d'Orochimaru, une alliance entre eux serait le début pour eux, mais la fin pour nous...On a déjà du mal quand on les combats séparément, mais si on les combat quand ils sont ensemble, on n'y arrivera pas..."  
-"Hum..Oui, je vois. Beaucoup de soucis, en effet.. .Et vous voyez une solutions pour empêcher tout cela ?"  
-"Malheureusement pas.. Notre mission consistait à vérifier nos soupçons, qui malheureusement son apparement vrai.."  
-'Il faudrait empêcher leurs alliance, mais comment ?"  
-"On ne sais pas encore, on y réfléchit.."  
-"Tu imagine ce qu'il pourrait faire si ils étaient alliés ? "  
-"Que trop, que trop..Ils pourraient..."

°Pendant ce temps, du coté de Naruto et Sasuke°

-"...Ils pourraient detruire Konoha, Suna no Kuni et d'autres, ils auraient le contrôle absolu..."  
-"Si jamais ils prennent en main tous les pays, c'est la fin..."  
-"Je le tuerais..."

Naruto regarda sasuke et se posta devant lui

-"Allez sasu-chan souris moi s'il te plaît..."

Sasuke releva la tête et regarda son amant dans les yeux, il posa sa main sur le visage de Naruto.

-"Je t'aime mon petit renard.."  
-"Moi aussi sasu-chan"

Sasuke l'embrassa en pleine rue, sous le regard des passants.  
Naruto s'eloigna de Sasuke tout rouge, puis il regarda son amoureu sourire

-"Ne, Sasu-chan, dépêchons-nous !"  
-"Oui Ktsune..."

Naruto prit la main de Sasuke et il l'entraîna vers la maison de Sakura et kakashi.

°Du coté de Sakura, elle venait de finir l'explication de la mission.°

-"Bon, arrêtons de penser à cela"

Déclara Kakashi.

-"Nous verrons bien, le temps nous le dira..."  
-"Oui..."

Elle sourit finalement, se rapprochant de son mari.  
Celui-ci l'observa, sourcils froncés.

-"Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête ?"  
-"Mhhh, tu paie combien pour le savoir ?"

Lui fit-elle, avec un sourir sensuel.  
Il sourit finalement, de la même manière, tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

-"'Non, ca va, je pense que j'ai compris."  
-"Bien"

Elle lui sauta pratiquement dessus, et il la rattrapa, l'allongeant sur le lit. 

Attention, cette scène peut choquer un public sensible. Ne pas lire si vous n'aimez pas le Lemon

Il commenca à la dévetir avec des gestes lent, précis.  
Elle fit de même avec lui, laissant ses lèvres errer sur son corps, sur la peau à présent à découvert.  
Elle déposa une série de baisers sur son torse, avant de remonter vers son cou, qu'elle lècha doucement, alors que ses main errait sur ses jambes, puis sur ses fesses. (Dodie bave, et à déjà le clavier de noyer).  
Pour sa pars, il laissait ses mains errer sur les douces rondeurs pleins de sa femmes, sa bouche n'épargnant aucun centimètres carrés de sa peau si douce, qui sentait si bon.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de la jeune Kunochi.  
Sa respiration c'était sensiblement accélérée, surtout qu'a présent, Kakashi la caraissait à l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps, au coeur de sa féminitée, sur son poing G.  
Elle pris chez lui ce qu'il avait pris chez elle, et elle se mis à le caresser également.

Des gémissements emplirent peu à peu la chambre, alors qu'a présent, ils étaient chair dans chair, summum de l'intimitée.  
Il commenca à aller et venir en elle, d'abord doucement.  
Il accéléra ensuite le rythme, au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait en eux.  
Sakura jouait des hanches pour suivre son mouvements.  
Et enfin, ils explosèrent, dans un cri rauque, parfaitement en accord avec l'autres.

Fin de la scène qui aurait pu choquer un public sensible.

IIls étaient tout les deux blottit l'un contre l'autre, à moitié endormit, quand soudain, on toqua à la porte.  
Sakura se leva en sursaut, encore égarée et endormit.  
Sans même réfléchir, elle s'enroula avec le drap, avant de décendre ouvrir la porte, les cheveux en bataille, une fine pélicule de sueur collant encore ses mèches roses à son visage.

-"Mhh.. oui ? "

Fit-elle aux visiteurs.  
Qui n'était autre que Naruto et Sasuke.  
Ils la regardèrent de haut en bas, avant qu'un sourir amusé ne se dessine sur leurs lèvres.  
Sakura s'en rendit finalement compte, après quelques minutes "d'absence".  
Elle se rendit compte dans qu'elle tenue elle était, et elle piqua un fard.  
Surtout qu'a ce moment là, Kakashi vint la rejoindre, seulement vétu d'un peignoir.  
Le sourir des garçon s'élargit.  
Sakura murmura quelques mots, en leurs disant de patienter, et qu'elle allait se changer.  
Kakashi fit de même, et ils montèrent tout les deux dans leur chambre.

Pendant ce temps, en bas...

-"BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, on les à interrompus, ah non excellent on es les meilleurs Sasu-chaaaaan"

Sasuke essayait de réprimer son fou rire quand Naruto entra en hurlant dans la maison

-"AYATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE VIENS VOIR TONTON NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sasuke regarda Naruto courrir dans la maison à la recherche de l'enfant, il repensa à ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais à offrir à Naruto...un enfant, il savait combien Naruto aimait les enfants, il en est fou de ces bouts de chou.  
Naruto revint le petit garçon encore somnolent dans ses bras.

-"Ne Sasu-chan regarde cet adorable petit garçon, ou qu'il est beau"

Naruto avait l'air d'un vieux gâteux en train de faire des papouilles au petit garçon.

-"Tonton je suis plus un bébé"  
-"Mais laisse moi, t'es mon neveux na mouaaaa"  
-"Pourquoi t'a pas d'enfant ? "

Sasuke sursauta et Naruto regarda l'enafnt les yeux humides

-"Je...je ne peux pas en avoir, alors c'est pour ça que je te gâte autant, t'es un peu comme l'enfant que je n'aurais jamais "

Sasuke se maudit d'être un homme à cet instant là, il en avait parler une fois avec Naruto qui lui avait juré que même si il n'avait pas d'enfant,il ne lui en voulait pas et puis il pouvait toujours se transformer en femme, si vraient ils en voulaient un...  
Naruto s'était assi avec Ayate sur les genoux

-"Alors Ayate-chant, qu'est ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire ? "  
-"Euuh un beau Kunai tout brillant !"  
-"D'accord, tu l'aurais ton Kunai, je te le promet." 

Puis il posa l'enfant à terre et rejoignit l'enfant.

-"Sasu-chan, ne fait pas cette tpete, avec ou sans enfants, avec toi je suis heureux comme jamais !"

Il embrassa doucement Sasuke, puis il appella sakura

-"NEEE SAKURA-CHAN il faut qu'on soit a Ichiraku dans une demie heure, la vieille nous attends ! "

Il entendit une voix venir de d'en hauts.

-"Oui, on arrive !"  
-"Et n'en profitez pas que vous soyez tout les deux seuls en haut pour refaire des cochonneries !"

Aucune réponse  
Naruto éclata de rire.

-"Pourquoi tu rigole tonton Naruto ? "  
-"Pour rien Ayate, tu es trop jeune. Quand tu sera grand, je t'expliquerais"  
-"Chouette, j'ai hâte d'être grand !"

Sasuke et Naruto sourirent, amusés.   
Dix minutes et quelques baisers plus tard, Kakashi et Sakura redescendirent.

-"Et bé, vous en avez mis du temps vous deux !"

Sakura piqua un nouveau fard, et Kakashi hocha simplement son visage, avec un sourir.

-"Bon, on va aller se promener un peu en ville avant d'aller au rendez-vous avez l'Hokage"  
-"Ok Sakura, on te suis".

Et ils sortirent tous de la maison, allant errer dans les rues de Konoha, bras dessus bras dessous.  
Pour les couples respectifs évidement.

**°Fin chapitre 1°**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Hors Fic°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Immelman:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah on a bouclé ce chapitre sans torturer c'est un exploit mes aieux, un EX-PLOIT!  
**sasuke**:...  
**Immelman **:ne?  
**Sasuke :** Dis ta spécialité si je me souviens de "Kyubi's sadness" c'est la torture psychologique?  
**Immelman: **uaip o  
**Sasuke :** eh bien avec une qui aime le physique et l'autre psychologique Naruto on est pas sauvé  
**Naruto : **ah non je veux pas encore mourir moi TT  
**Sakura :** """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
**Dodie :** On garantis pas que vous serez encore tous en vie à la fin de la fic... hihi -gentil dodie-  
**Kakashi, sakura, sasuke et Naruto :** ... Hum... rassurant... --  
**Dodie :** Hihiiii, la c'est tout beau tout rose, mais vous inquiété pas, j'ai de TRES beaux projets pour vous mes coco 


	2. Chapitre 2

**titre : **Lost Heaven

**Auteur : **Sadikevil

**Genres : **angst, Drama, Romance, Yaoi, Hétéro, Lemon

**Disclaimer : **les personnages, lieux appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei

**Pairing :** Narusasu ( Immelman bave) ;Kakasaku (Dodie Bave)

**Immelman**:gnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nous revoilouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu pour le chapitre...euuuh apres 1 y a...

**Sakura** : 2 vv"

**Immelman** : donc chapitre 2 de notre fic

**Sasuke**: ...

**Naruto:**o

**Dodie **: allez positivez mes amis, on a pas encore attaquer la super partie tant attendue

**Immelman** : laquelle?o.o

**Dodie** : o

**Immelman **: ah vuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bon allez laissons place au chapitre...euuuuuuuuuuuh...

**Dodie** : allez Chapitre 2

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Et ils sortirent tous de la maison, allant errer dans les rues de Konoha, bras dessus bras dessous.**_

_**Pour les couples respectifs évidement**_

°Chapitre 2°

-"Ne Sasu-chaaaaaaaan je veuuuuuuuuuuux que tu me prennes la main ne!ne!ne!"

-"Baka..."

Sasuke prit la main de Naruto sous le regard amusé de Sakura

-"Vous ne changerez jamais vous deux, c'est lamentable..."

-"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan c'est pas gentil, puis d'abord quand on fait des cochonnerie alors qu'on a un enfant qui dort dans la maison c'est vilain, vilain!"

-"Naruto, je me tairais si j'étais à ta palce, tu n'as pas dit à Sakura comment je t'ai trouvé avec Sasuke ce matin!"

Naruto et Sasuke virèrent au rouge

-"Oh vous la vieille ça va et pis on DORMAIT d'abord! "

Tsunade qe trouvait juste derrière eux en riant sournoisement

-"Et d'abord la vieille comment t'es arrivée derrière nous c'est louuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuche"

Naruto lui lança un regard suspicieux, pendant que Kakashi taquinait un Sasuke rouge écrevisse

-"Que faisiez vous bandes de petits cochons?"

Il hurlait en pleine rue, sous les regard outragés des femmes qui bouchaient les oreilles de leurs enfant aux énonciations perverse de Kakashi à un Sasuke qui passait par toutes les teintes de rouges possible

-"Et j'espere ,Sasuke, que tu le dresse bien, il en a besoin celui là"

Kakashi vola a travers la rue à cause d'un coup de poing de Sasuke

-"Crétin de prof "

Sasuke était cramoisi, tandis que Naruto le regardait

-"ne Sasu-chaaan fais pas cette tête ce pervers est indécrottable tu le sais bien ! "

Tsunade et Sakura était morte de rire.

Ensuite, pour la forme bien sur, Sakura pris un air sévère, avant de s'approcher de Sasuke.

-"Comment as-tu oser le frapper ?"

Dit-elle, des flammes dans les yeux.

-"Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas oser ? "

Rétorqua-t-il, bras croisés sur son beau torse.

-"Tu veux connaitre la souffrance ? "

Répondit-elle, en craquant ses doigts, les un après les autres, plissant ses paupière, un sourir sadique aux lèvres.

Naruto déglutit péniblement, alors que Kakashi se relevait, observant sa femme avec un sourir.

Sasuke la regarda avec des yeux aggrandis.

Il savait très bien que quand elle était comme ca, ce n'était pas bon... Pas bon du tout...

"Maman..." Murmura-t-il...

-"J'ai rien dit ! "

S'empressa-t-il de dire en reculant, mine de rien, loin d'elle.

-"Mouai... Ca passe pour cette fois.."

Naruto vint murmurer à Tsunade

-"T'aurais jamais du l'envoyer faire un stage chez Anko... Elle fait peur maintenant"

Tsunade sourit, amusée, avant de déclarer.

-"Alors, on va chez Ichikaru, oui ou non ? "

-"Oui !"

S'écrièrent-ils tous en choeur.

**°Le soir venu, chez Sakura et Kakashi°**

-"Pfouaaa"

Fit Sakura, en allant s'écrouler sur son lit.

-"Je suis morte.."

-'Tu n'est pas la seul... Et j'en connais un qui doit souffrir d'indigestion en ce moment même"

Dit Kakashi, en s'allongeant à coté d'elle.

-"Oh oui, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mangé autant de ramens, surtout en parlant d'un sujet si sérieux ! "

-"Oui... Mais tu oublis que nous parlons la de Naruto"

-"C'est vrai..."

Dit elle, amusée.

Puis ensuite, elle vient se blottir contre son mari, avant de s'endormir.

Il la regarda tendrement, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de s'endormir lui aussi...

Chez naruto et sasuke au même moment...

-"Sasu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan je suis malade viens me soigner s'il te plaît !"

Naruto lui fit un regard de chien battu

-"Baka fallait pas tant manger, tu me fais le coup à chaque fois pervers"

Naruto le regarda avec un drôle de regard

-"MOI! oh c'est pas vrai petit menteur"

**LEMON(cette scene n'est pas a lire forcément on ne vous y force pas :p**)

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et se mit à lui tortiller les cheveux

-"Je vois ton petit regard de pervers Naruto"

-"Et moi c'est le tien que je vois"

Naruto commença à défaire la ceinture du peignoir de Sasuke, qui tomba délicatement sur le sol; Naruto commença a poser sa main sur le corps encore chaud de Sasuke, il descendit doucement le long de l'abdomen de Sasuke, ce dernier frémit sous les caresses de son amant

-"Je te fais toujours de l'effet à ce que je vois..."

Sasuke se pencha sur Naruto et l'embrassa sauvagement, puis tout en se détachant de Naruto il lui dit

-"je sais pas, continue pour voir"

Naruto, eut un petit sourire pervers, et il attira Sasuke contre lui

-"Tu veux vraiment que je te montre mes talents? Tu vas être servi"

Naruto commença à caresser Sasuke de ses mains fines et habiles, il commença aux paupières de son amant et descenda doucement en veillant à ce que sasuke frémisse de plaisir, il adorait l'entendre gémir doucement, il arriva à ses cuisses, et chacune de ses mains parcouarient les jambes du jeune garçon brun qui était à cheval sur lui, puis il remonta dans son dos, en tapotant avec ses doigts de l'atriculation des genoux jusqu'au creux du dos, l'Uchiha se raidit, et le blondinet commença à redescendre ses mains jusque dans l'entrejambe de Sasuke, puis il caressa doucement le tour du membre de son partenaire qui durcissait, le brun ne tenant plus, approcha son membre de Naruto, et entra dans son milieu intérieur en posant ses mains sur le postérieur de son amant qui gémit quand Sasuke pressa ses ongles sur sa peau de pêche.Il allait doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, sans s'arrêter,le jeune Uzumaki se mordait les lèvres et se cramponait au lit qui grinçait dangereusement, puis n'en pouvant plus le jeune blond laissa s'echapper un cri joussif,tandis que le brun continuait ses accélérations puis ses ralentissements, plus il entendait son compagnon gémir, plus il accélérait, un peu comme si cela lui redonnait des forces, au bout d'une bonne heure d'effort il était a bout, mais son compagnon n'en avait pas fini loin de là, il en réclamait toujours, mais cette fois ce serait lui qui le ferait gémir de plaisir, le brun commença alors à jouer avec le membre de son compgnon assez réticent au premier coup de langue puis il commença à se dresser, doucement et fièrement, enflé suite aux assaut sucré de la langue de sasuke.Naruto se mit par dessu Sasuke et rentra doucement en lui, puis rapidement il se pencha completement sur son amant et lui mordilla le cou en continuant ses assauts, puis il sorti de son amant et épuisé il tomba a côté de Sasuke

-"Alors?"

-"Tu es une bombe sexuelle mon amour"

**Fin de la partie choquante**

Ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent.

**°Pendant ce temps, du coté de chez Orochimaru°**

Deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux, un sourir cruel aux lèvres, dans une poignée de mains ferme, presque brutale.

-"Je suis ravi de notre accord, Uchiha Itachi..."

**°Fin du deuxième Chapitre°**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Dodie :** Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha -rire sadique-

**Naruto &Sasuke :** #...#

**Immelman :** bwarf...

**Sakura :** vv 2 perverses qui s'allient et...c'est QUOI cette fin?

**Immelman :** ben la fin du chapitre pardi

**Dodie :** Elle est belle, et c'est le début de votre fin, Muahahahahahahaha -machiavélique-


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Lost Heaven

**Auteur : **Sadikevil

**Genres : **angst, Drama, Romance, Yaoi, Hétéro, Lemon

**Disclaimer : **les personnages, lieux appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei

**Pairing :** Narusasu ( Immelman bave) ;Kakasaku (Dodie Bave)

**Dodie :** Chapitre troaaaaaaaaaaaa, les torture approche, muahahahahaahahahaha

**Sakura et naruto :** ...-gloups-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**-"Je suis ravi de notre accord, Uchiwa Itachi...**

**°Chapitre 3°**

-"Je suis ravi de notre accord, Uchiwa Itachi.. Le plan que nous venons de mettre au point est machiavéliquement génial.

-"En effet... Nous allons plonger le pays dans le chaos. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai décidé de faire construire, en dehors du pays, plus loin pour ne pas que cela soit découvert, des centres...Des camps.

-"Nous allons capturé les femmes et les enfants... Les plus faibles. Et les enfermés dans ses camps. Nous allons les torturer à souhait, les tuer...La plupart des femmes sont faibles, elle ne se rebellerons pas. Et puis, nos ninja sont les plus fort, ils doivent pouvoir les contrôler"

-"Mais si des femmes se rebèllent ?"

-"Voila pourquoi nous capturons aussi les enfants. Eux aussi ne poseront aucun problème. Si des femmes se rebèllent, nous tuerons quelques enfants, sur une place publics, devant leurs yeux. Je pense que cela les disuiadera de protester."

-"En ce qui conscerne les hommes ?"

-"Hé bien..Il sera impossible de trouver les camps. Ils devrons se battres pour tout découvrir ! Mais nous sommes bien plus fort qu'eux. Et puis imaginent comment ils seront. Effondrés, leur femme et enfant perdu..."

Ils sourirent tout les deux.

Oui, leur plan était parfait.

-"Les camps seront finit d'ici 1 mois. Nous attendront avant de passer à l'action. Dans un mois, tout commencera.. Ce sera le début de leur fin."

**En effet. Un mois passa alors **

**A Konoha, tout était paisible. Dans leurs missions, ils n'avaient plus vu rien de suspect. **

**Les doutes et l'inquétude était retombés. Tout riaient, insouciant de ce qui ce tramait tout la-bas, par delà les frontières.**

Une semaine plus tard, pourtant...

Quelqu'un entra dans le bureau de l'hokage.

-"Tsunade-Sama ! Cela c'est encore produit ! "

-"C'est pas vrai ! Encore ? "

-"Oui, plusieurs femmes on encor disparut ! Inexplicablement. Aucune trace n'a été laissé derrière elles."

-"Mais que ce passe-t-il à la fin ? Pourquoi.. Comment... On a toujours pas d'indice ?"

-"Non, hokage-Sama"

-"Bien, tu peux te retirer, merci"

L'homme disparut alors.

Tsunade se rasseya sur son siège, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Cela faisait une semaine.. Une semaine que des femmes et des enfants disparaissaient.

A konoha, mais aussi dans d'autre village. Dans tout les village d'ailleur.

On commencait à se poser des questions. A devenir inquiet. La panique n'allait pas tarder.

Malédiction !

Et eux qui n'avaient toujours aucun indice.. La poisse !

Plus loin dans le village...

Sakura était assise sur une chaise, derrière chez elle.

Elle paraissait songeuse.. Perdue dans ses songes.

Kakashi s'approcha lentement d'elle.

-"Ca ne va pas Sakura ? "

-"Mh... Je commence à m'inquéter.. Tout ses enlèvements.. De femmes et d'enfants... Tout le monde va commencer à paniquer si on ne trouve pas vite une explication..."

-"Oui, je comprend.. Mais nous ne savons toujours rien. Il va faloir attendre. Moi en attendant, je m'inquiète pour toi, toi et Ayate. Je ne veux pas que vous partiez d'ici !"

-"Quoi ? Mais... Mais tu sais très bien que je dois aller en mission. Et puis Ayate, tu peux aussi veiller sur lui ! Non Kakashi ! Je dois continuer mes missions ! "

-"Mais..."

-"Non, ne dit rien... Je sais que tu t'inquiète, mais tout ira bien, tu verra.."

Dit-elle, la voix radoucie.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

Plus loin dans le village, un blondinet surexcité criait

-"KWÂÂÂÂ? ENCORE UNE FEMME? mais c'est pas possible c'est la 10ème à Konoha, le Kazekage m'a dit qu'il y en avait une vingtaine à Suna et à Kiri 45. Il n'y a presque plus de femmes à Kiri, et dans les autres villages il n'y en a carrément plus une seule, ni enfants. C'est louche, je file voir l'Hokage, Sasuke prépare le repas de ce soir. A tout à l'heure."

Naruto déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son aimé et parti en courant vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Il entra en trombe dans le bureau sans frapper, l'hokage avait l'air épuisée.

-"Tsunade-baa chan! "

Tsunade releva la tête et sourit. Au fil du temps Naruto ressemblait de plus en plus à Yondaime.

-"Oui Naruto?"

-"Je...il faut que je vous fasse part de ma crainte"

-"Assieds toi je t'ecoute..."

"-Eh bien, vous savez on vous avait parlé d'un étrange rapprochement entre Orochimaru et Itachi?"

-"Oui..."

-"Eh bien...je suis sur qu'ils ont conclus une alliance, je...j'en mettrais ma tête à couper, le sourire de Itachi ne laissait rien entrevoir de bon il y a un mois, je suis certains qu'ils se sont alliés...en tant qu'Anbû du village de Konoha, je dois veiller à la sécurité du village et ses disparitions de femmes et des enfants me semblent liées d'une manière ou d'une autre à ces salopard! Et puis...Hokage sama, vous êtes une femme certes vous êtes forte et je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent malheur..."

**°°°°°°Suna no Kuni°°°°°°**

-"Kaze-kage, nous venons de recevoir une lettre! "

Le Kaze-kage prit la lettre et la parcouru avec un élan de frayeur sur le visage.

-"Vite, allez à Konoha et remettez ceci à l'Hokage"

Il grifonna un mot puis le tendit au messager qui parti en courant, il regarda par la fenêtre, une foule s'était formée à l'entrée du village.

Il descendit voir ce qu'il se passait, mais les cris qu'il entendit le conforta dans sa peur. Il s'approcha.

Le spectacle était horrible.

Des corps d'enfants disparus avaient été jetés à l'entrée du village sous le regard des pères,qui eux,s'inquiétaient pour leurs femmes.

Leurs enfants n'était plus rien, il fallait les enterrer.

**°Du coté de Konoha°**

Tsunade tenait entre ses doigts, la lettre que le Kaze-Kage lui avait envoyé.

Elle se prise la tête entre les main, tout en murmurant :

-"C'est pas vrai..."

Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, avant de se reprendre.

-"Mizata, Viens ici !"

Du coté de chez Kakashi et Sakura.

Ils étaient tout les deux dans le jardin, accompagnés de leurs fils, quand soudain, on frappa à la porte.

Kakashi se leva.

-"Laissez, j'y vais."'

Il alla donc ouvrir la porte, quand il vit un homme, en tenu de ninja, devant lui.

-"Tiens, bonjour Mizata..."

-"Bonjour. Escusez moi de vous dérangez, mais je viens voir votre femme..."

Kakashi fronca les sourcils, avant de s'apprêter à l'appeller.

Mais la voix de sa femme l'interrompit.

-"Ca va..Je suis la. Que ce passe-til ?"

-"Vous êtes convoquée dans le bureau de l'Hokage Madame"

-"Convoquée chez Tsunade Sama ?"

-"Oui"

-"Bien, allez lui dire que je vais arriver"

-"Bien Madame"

Et il disparut.

Kakashi referma la porte.

-"J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.."

-"Je l'espère moi aussi kakashi.."

Elle partie prévenir son fils qu'elle s'en allait voir l'hokage, embrassa son mari, avant de se rendre au bureau de Tsunade.

Quand elle entra, Tsunade lui dit, sa préambule.

-"Je t'envois en mission Sakura"

-"Bien. Qu'elle est la mission ? "

-"Oui, c'est vrai ca, qu'elle est notre mission ?"

Ino venait de surgir de l'ombre, bras croisés.

-"Mission de rang A. Vous allez devoir partir à travers tout le pays, et essayer de repérer ou toutes ses femmes sont retenus; essayer de voir qui en est responsable. Et voir ce qu'ils font exactement. Et... Vous pouvez dépasser les frontière du pays.. On ne sait jamais."

--"Bien Hokage Sama"

Elle partirent ensuite toutes les deux.

En chemin, elle discutèrent.

-"Pff, je vais me faire tuer..." Dit Ino.

-"Et pourquoi ? "

-"Ca ne va pas du tout plaire à Shika, que je parte en mission..."

-"Allons Ino... Nous sommes Anbu, nous n'avons pas le choix.."

-"Oui mais avec toutes ses disparitions..."

-"Moi je suis plutot heureuse que Kakashi veille sur notre fils. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop..."

Puis elle continuèrent ainsi tout le long du chemin.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Sakura se dirigea vers son mari, qui était toujours dans le jardin, avec son fils.

Dès qu'ils l'apperçurent, ils se dirigèrent vers elle.

-"Alors maman, elle te voulais quoi l'hokage ?"

-"Hé bien..Ayate... Maman va devoir partir en Mission"

Le visage de son mari s'assombrit.

-"Et tu va aller devoir faire quoi ? Punir des méchant ?"

-"Oui, en quelques sortes mon chéri..."

Répondit-elle, avec un tendre sourir, tout en le serrant contre elle.

-"Allez petit monstre, va à la sieste maintenant."

-"Ok m'man.."

Il embrassa son père et sa mère, avant de monter.

Sakura poussa un léger soupire, avant d'aller préparer son sac, dans sa chambre.

Elle fourra plusieur affaire..Quelques armes...

Kakashi se tenait dans l'entrée de la porte, appuyé contre le mur.

-"En quoi consiste ta mission ?"

Demanda-t-il, tout en se doutant de son but.

Sakura la lui expliqua.

Il baissa son visage, avec un soupir.

-"Je sais que je ne peux pas t'enpêcher d'y aller..Mais.. Promet moi juste d'être prudente..."

-"Promis"

Avec un sourir, elle vint doucement l'embrasser.

-"Je dois partir à présent"

-"Déjà ?"

-"Oui.. Départ immédiat.J'y vais avec Ino..."

-'Bon..."

Il la serra contre lui, prenant ses lèvres avec fougue, avant de devoir la relacher.

A contre coeur, ensuite, elle s'en alla, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du village pour y rejoindre Ino.

Elle partirent ensuite toute les deux.

-"Ino où allons nous?"

-"Pres de Yuki no Kuni, il semblerait que le village soit completement vide"

-"Au pays de la neige? mais..."

-""Vous avez le droit de dépasser les frontière du pays" un pisteur de Konoha est revenu dans un état horrible, il est toujours dans le coma..."

-"Bien avant faisons le tour de nos frontières"

Cependant non loin de Yuki no Kuni

-"Allez bandes de tire au flanc, descendez, pauvres femelles"

Des femmes squelettique descendirent d'une voiturette de bois, certaines étaient mortes durant le voyage, leur bandeau frontal, ne leur avait pas été enlevé, elle venait toutes de différents village dont une de Konoha.Elle portait son bandeau au bras, sa tête baissé, on ne distinguait pas son visage, seuls ses cheveux noirs de jais était visible.

Konoha no Kuni, l'agitation est à son paroxysme, une jeune fille a disparu lors d'une mission de reconnaissance

-"Il faut retrouver Hinata!Il s'agit d'une Hyûga! Je ne le permettrais pas!"

-"Elle conaissait les risques en acceptant cette mission au pays de la neige!"

-"Mais l'anbu qui l'accompagnait est revenu, presque mort"

-"En parlant il est réveillé, nous allons l'interroger."

Tsunade se leva et fit signe aux autres de la suivre, arrivés dans la chambre, ils remarquèrent que l'anbu avait une expression folle

-"Hokage-sama c'est horribles des cadavres...partout à Yuki no Kuni des enfants, des femmes, des hommes morts...TOUS partout, arraché, pendus..."

Cette déclaration fit un froid dans la salle.

Mais l'interrogatoire n'alla pas plus loin.

L'Ambu c'était mis à hurler en se bouchant les oreilles, roulant de droite à gauche dans son lit, dans de brusques mouvements.

Il était impossible de lui en demander plus.

Un mois passa ainsi.

Sans relache, Ino et Sakura avaient parcourus le pays, en entiers.

Mais rien, elles n'avaient rien trouver.

Des femmes avaient encor mystérieusement disparus.

Elles décidèrent alors de passer la frontière.

Comme leur avait dit l'Hokage, elle passèrent la frontière, allant explorer les allentours.

Elle errèrent ainsi quelques heurs, avant de percevoir de drôles de sons.

Elle s'approchèrent de la source de se bruit. Au loin, elle apperçurent des sorte d'usines.

Le froid mordant du pays de la neige leur gerçait les lèvres, cependant elles approchèrent. Des bâtiment se dressaient là; leur aspect galcé, les faces grise tel des prisons faisaient tâche dans la pureté blanche de la neige.Elles virent des charettes pleine de cadavres en sortirent, cela donna envie de vomir à Ino, elles remarquèrent qu'une femme bougeait dans la charette, elles s'approchèrent de la charette qui s'était arrêtée, et tirèrent la main qui bougeait.

La femme qui apparut ressemblait plus à un cadavre, elle portait le bandeau de Kumo no Kuni (village des nuages pays de la foudre), Sakura utilisa un jutsu médical pour restaurer son corps blessé tandis que Ino lui donnait à manger et à boire.

-"Que se passe t'il mademoiselle?"

La femme deglutit péniblement et ne répondit pas

-"Bien je m'appelle Sakura Haruno du village caché de Konoha, je vais aller inspecter ceci, Ino accompagne la à konoha avec ce message"

"Trouver bâtiment suspect-pays de la neige-besoin de renfort-beaucoup de femmes-Sakura"

-"Je ne peux pas te laisser Kakashi me tuerait!"

-"Ecoutes, si je ne suis pas revenu dans 1 mois c'est que je ne reviendrais jamais, et je reviendrais alors fais moi confiance Ino."

Ino parti avec la femme sur le dos, Sakura enleva son bandeau et le mit à la ceinture, puis elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

L'aspect extérieur ressemblait à une prison, des barbelés étaient là en guise de mur, une immense porte se dressait devant elle

"Yuki no kuni"

-"Le village de la neige? protégé par des barbelé?"

Sakura entendit des claquements

-"ALLEZ FEIGNASSES OU VOS ENFANT MOURRONT!"

Sakura était horrifiée, des centaines de femmes enchaînées passaient devant elle, elle reconnu le bandeau de Konoha sur...

-"HINATA!"

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

Elle essaya de rentrer,sans succès quand...

-"Tiens...tiens...tiens...une fouineuse? tu veux entrer belle demoiselle?Oh une anbu de Konoha! encore mieux"

L'homme prit le visage de Sakura effrayée, elle sentait des doigts glacés sur son visage et vit deux Sharingans, qui brillaient tel du sang sur de la neige

-"Je vous reconnais vous êtes le frère de Sasuke..."

-"Oh mais c'est que je suis célèbre, je venais pour une inspection et je tombe sur toi beautée"

Il prit ses lèvres sauvagement et frappa derrière la nuque de la kunoichi qui tomba, l'Uchiha entra dans la forteresse, le jeune femme dans les bras.

Quelques heures plus tard Sakura se réveilla, dans une "chambre".

Les murs étaient gris, tous était gris. Sa tête la tournait.

-"Ou suis-je ?"

Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans un lit entièrement nue, et que ses cheveux étaient...courts

-"Dans mon lit, jeune fille"

Sakura réfléchit, que faisait elle, nue dans un lit, son visage se crispa d'horreur

-"Vous m'avez..."

-"La photo, c'est ton mec et ton morveux non ?Si tu ne veux pas qui leurs arrive malheur, devient mon...JOUET !"

Konoha no Kuni

Ino entra dans le village, les traits tirés, sans Sakura. elle fut suivie par un homme masqué tenant des cheveux rose dans ses bras, il les balança à Ino en disant

-"Elle est morte ta copine.."

Un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre en pleine nuit dans le village, tout le monde accouru, et en voyant les cheveux sur le sol...Ils comprirent.

A suivre :p

**°Fin du chapitre 3°**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**sakura:...**

**itachi : yeaaaaah rôle du méchant pervers ¤o¤**

**Ino:...**

**kakashi:...**

**immelman:nyhahaha dire que c'est moi qui ai décidé de ça **

**sakuraregard noir:mes cheveuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux**

**Dodie : Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**Sans commentaire**


End file.
